1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal feeders and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an animal feeder with an improved suspension system for its hopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animal feeders currently in use include a feed hopper suspended from a frame. The frame consists of a tripod formed by three poles connected together at one of their ends. The hopper is typically cylindrically shaped with its top end including an inlet for animal feed and its bottom end including an outlet for the feed. The hopper contains a funnel positioned in its lower portion to direct the feed towards the outlet.
Additionally, the hopper includes a solenoid operated gate fitted over the outlet from its bottom to control the flow of feed from the hopper. A timer controls the solenoid to open the gate at the expiration of specified time intervals to produce periodic release of the feed.
The upper portion of the hopper is fitted with brackets which receive a chain utilized to suspend the hopper in a vertical plane from the frame. Thus, after the frame is assembled, the hopper must be manually lifted so that the chains may be attached to the frame. Once the hopper has been suspended from the frame, it must be filled by a person that has carried a feed bag up a ladder.
Accordingly, typical animal feeders are difficult to use and present a physical hazard. First, the suspension of the hopper requires its manual lifting to a position sufficiently high off the ground to allow its connection to the frame. That often requires several people with one person standing on a ladder. Second, after the suspension of the hopper, its filling is accomplished by lifting a feed bag up to its top portion. That requires a person to climb a ladder while carrying the feed bag. Thus, both the mounting of the hopper on the frame and its filling require extensive physical effort coupled with the necessity of using a ladder which presents the possibility that a person may fall and be injured. Third, the tripod configuration of the frame is not stable during high wind conditions which results in its overturning. Finally, the suspension of the hopper along a vertical plane requires the use of a funnel to deliver the feed to its outlet. The inclusion of the funnel complicates the construction of the hopper, thereby increasing its cost.